Partners
by Ain'tNobodyGotTimeFoDat
Summary: *spoilers* A JJ/Morgan friendship one-shot based on the 200th episode photos. JJ is sat unmoving, staring at the wall opposite her in the hospital not uttering a single word. No one can snap her out of it but maybe Morgan can.


**A/N: An anon on Tumblr asked me to write a JJ/Morgan friendship one-shot based on '200'. I don't actually do requests but I'm a nice person, haha! This was actually really hard to write so I hope it's ok. Enjoy! **

* * *

JJ unwrapped herself out of Emily's hold when she spotted Morgan.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. JJ felt safe now that she was back with Morgan and Morgan felt safe now that he had his partner back.

"How are you doing?" he asked still holding her comfortingly.

"I'm ok." JJ nodded.

Morgan looked at her knowing she wasn't but let it go for now. "Come on let's get you out of here." He said wrapping an arm around JJ's shoulder and guiding her outside.

* * *

The team were worried about JJ; she hadn't said a word since they had took her to the hospital. She was just sat on the bed staring at the wall in front of her. Even Will hadn't been able to get through to his wife. He knew Henry probably could but JJ wouldn't want him to see her like this.

"Morgan I think you should try." Will said.

"What, me? Why?" Morgan asked wide eyed, he figured if Will couldn't get through to JJ then he had no chance.

"She trusts you with her life handsome. You know how you two are out in the field." Garcia said softly.

Morgan blew out a breath and rubbed his hands across his face. "What if I can't do it?"

"Do what?" Emily asked confused.

Morgan shook his head. "Nothing." He muttered before standing up and heading to JJ's room. He honestly didn't know if he could do this and face JJ, he felt so guilty. She was his partner and he was supposed to look out for her and he didn't even notice anything was wrong.

He swallowed hard as he opened the door. "Jay?" Morgan said gently but JJ didn't respond.

He sat down next to her quietly and reached out to hold her hand. She didn't pull away and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He realised that he was going to have to reach out to her first to try and get her to respond.

Morgan cleared his throat slightly before he began speaking. "You know, I don't think I've ever been as scared as I have been today." Morgan began genuinely. JJ still stared straight ahead but she blinked. "Just knowing that my partner and my best friend was being tortured." Morgan shook his head. "It killed me." Morgan whispered the emotion evident in his voice which finally made JJ turn her head to look at him.

"I just kept thinking I had to get you back and safe." He added. "Then I remembered all the fun we had together. All the football games we went to together. Or when we had our pizza and beer nights where we watched the basketball on TV. And the time we done that bar crawl." Morgan said chuckling.

JJ managed the smallest of smiles when Morgan mentioned all the things they done together and he noticed.

"Will's worried you know, so are the rest of the team." Morgan said when he realised he had got JJ's attention and had snapped her out of her thoughts.

JJ shook her head from side to side rapidly, pushing back any emotion.

"What's going on in your head, tell me." Morgan said softly still holding her hand.

"I just feel…" JJ paused. "Guilty, weak, I guess." JJ shrugged looking away. Morgan squeezed her hand urging her to continue. "I feel so guilty because I put everyone I love and care about in danger; you could all be dead because of me. All those horrible things I did out there in that combat zone…the guilt's been eating away at me for years Derek." JJ said quietly. "And I guess I feel weak because I should have seen this whole thing coming, I should have been more aware and stronger." JJ finished.

"Hey" Morgan said wiping her tears away. "You shouldn't feel guilty or weak. You are strong and beautiful and brave. Whether you want to be or not JJ, you're a hero. You've saved countless lives all at the risk of your own. I am damn proud to call you my partner and my best friend. I know it won't be easy but you have all those people out there to support you and you can get through this." Morgan said passionately and it was JJ's turn to wipe the unexpected tears from his cheeks.

"Thank you Derek." JJ said gratefully squeezing his hand tightly.


End file.
